


Watching Has Rewards

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 05:26:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever





	Watching Has Rewards

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Catchclaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catchclaw/gifts), [aubreytruthfully](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aubreytruthfully/gifts).



Sam knew he should be asleep, knew that he needed his rest, but his mind wouldn’t leave him alone. Wouldn’t stop showing him images of Dean naked and wanting and begging Sam to take him, to make him his. Sam groaned quietly, the images rushing through his mind driving him to distraction, making him so damn hard. He bit his lip as his hand snaked down the front of his boxers, trying to keep quiet as he relieved himself. 

Dean lay sleeping in the other bed not 5 feet away from him, sprawled out on his stomach. His ass was encased in tight black cotton, and Sam couldn’t drag his eyes away from the sight. His hand moved slowly up and down his cock, as his eyes drank in the picture the other man made. Sam wanted more than anything to crawl into bed with him, to run his hands along Dean’s body, to feel Dean’s hands caressing his skin. 

Dean shifted in his sleep, causing the blankets to fall off of him even farther. Sam licked his lips, before for biting back a moan that wanted to fall from his mouth. His mind showed him images of Dean rising from the bed, crawling up Sam’s body and taking his mouth in a brutal claiming kiss as his hand replaced Sam’s on Sam’s cock.

Sam’s eyes shut tight as his hand started moving faster along his cock. He bit his lip hard, and knew he had bit into it when he tasted blood, but he didn’t mind. All that mattered at that moment was finishing this before he went to sleep. He wanted to moan out so bad, but knew he couldn’t, it might wake Dean, and Sam couldn’t have that. He couldn’t bare Dean seeing this and calling him sick, calling him a freak or worse. Sam knew that if Dean were awake he wouldn’t be able to not moan Dean’s name.

Sam’s opened his eyes startled when he felt his hand being shoved away and warm, wet heat surrounding his cock. He looked down to see Dean looking up at him as Sam’s cock slid past his lips. Sam froze, not sure if he was imagining this or if it was real, before turning his head to look at Dean’s empty bed. He swallowed hard, before moaning, “Dean.”

Dean winked at him, his head bobbing up and down Sam’s length quickly. Sam shuddered, and let out a loud moan as his orgasm hit him hard and fast. Sam didn’t remember ever coming that hard or that fast ever in his life. He panted, trying to catch his breath as Dean gave his cock a brief kiss before moving up Sam’s body. 

Sam found himself being kissed, Dean’s hands holding his face gently. Sam rested his forehead against Dean’s when the kiss ended, still trying to catch his breath. Dean was watching him, a look of undisguised love on his face. 

Dean put two fingers on his lips, “I knew you were watching me, Sammy. I know what you want.”

“Dean, I,” Sam didn’t know what to say.

“Why didn’t you tell me how you felt Sammy?” Dean asked, his face not showing the revulsion Sam was sure would have been there had he found out Sam’s thoughts. Dean sighed, “You thought I’d be mad, that I wouldn’t understand or worse hate you for it.”

Sam lowered his head, nodding once. He found himself staring into Dean’s eyes once more as Dean lifted his face to his. “Could never hate you, Baby Boy. I love you. I never thought you felt the same way, would’ve said something sooner.” Dean paused, kissing Sam gently before continuing, “Could hear you tonight, hear you touching yourself as you watched me. Don’t think you knew it, but you said my name. God, couldn’t stay in my bed when I heard that. Had to have you.”

Sam smiled, kissing Dean, “I’m yours. However you want me, I’m yours.”

Dean smiled, a rare unguarded smile that Sam had rarely ever seen him use, “And I’m yours, Baby Boy. Never forget that.”


End file.
